The scientist
by akaribebe-chan
Summary: La vida es un ciclo, así que ¿por qué no regresar al principio donde todo estaba bien? Regresar y empezar de cero. Cuentame tus secretos, y preguntame tus preguntas... ¿Cierto Sasuke?


**N/A1: Este two shot es de regalo para una fantastica a miga a la cual amo con todo mi corazon y aprecio mucho: SASUHINA.18 espero sea de tu agrado cariño ^^  
**

**D: Naruto y todos sus caracteres NO me pertenecen, son de la gran mente de Masahi Kishimoto (aunque nos haga sufrir ;_; ) La letra de The Scientist pertenece a Codplay. La Historia es completamente mia, de una fan para fans.  
**

**Nota: UA / SASUHINA (embarrado por todas partes)  
**

****_+"Dime tus secretos" recuerdos_

**–**Y preguntame tus preguntas**–** hablan_  
_

**+ "Vamos a regresar al comienza" **letra de canción.

**Vengo a reunirme contigo,  
A decirte que lo siento,  
Tú no sabes lo encantadora que eres. **

El tiempo ha pasado, ¿Cuántos años? ¿Tres? ¿Dos? Ya no lo recuerda, pero no se siente mal, al contrario. Recuerda la época vivida, su rostro esboza una de sus singulares sonrisas "Hablo como si fuera un viejo" pensó para si mismo; pero era verdad el tiempo se le hizo eterno ahí encerrado, pero al menos… Ya podría verla, ver a su amada Hime. Y estaba feliz por eso. Por que todo volvería a la normalidad, todo seria como era antes y se sentía bien, no por él; si no por ella, por que ya no la lastimaría. _Nunca más_

Salio del sitio aquel, en el que su hermano –no de sangre, pero si de esos lazos tan fuertes- lo había llevado hace ya mucho tiempo para poder ser libre, para que su cuerpo ya no pidiera mas esas toxinas que lo destruían a él día a día; y no solo a él si no también a ella. Por eso en una ocasión su hermano le dijo por que lo llevo a rastras hacia aquel lugar. Aunque en ese momento no lo acepto, se lo agradeció mentalmente. _Por que así pudo recuperarse de su adicción_.

.

La habitación era grande, mucho para un chico como el, que casi no tenia nada, mas que una maleta de ropa. Miro de reojo a la chica que salía del cuarto para atender el llanto de una habitación cercana, y fue ahí cuando hablo con el rubio. -¿Por qué…?- pero el rubio adivinando sus pregunta le sonrío, mostrando sus blancos dientes.

–Sakura-chan insistió, por que adivino que…- se giro para verlo –que de seguro quieres verla ¿verdad?- No obtuvo respuesta, pero el rubio de piel bronceada, su mejor amigo, Hermano, no necesito de una. Sabia que él quería, no, necesitaba verla después de tanto tiempo. _Para disculparse con su Hime_

La noche traía consigo un manto sumamente oscuro, como el color de sus ojos y con ella una luna llena; recordándole aquellos orbes perlas. No soporto mas, tenia que verla de una buena vez por todas, no importaba que el dobe de su amigo le dijera que se esperara para hablar en la mañana, ¡no! simplemente ya no lo podía soportar. Tenía que verla, así que salio con mucho cuidado del cuarto y se dirijo a la sala del departamento. Pasaba con cuidado para no despertar a las tres personas que se entregaban a los brazos de Morfeo. _Necesitaba ver lo hermosa que era._

**Tenía que encontrate,  
Decirte que te necesito,  
Decirte que me separé de ti.**

Mientras caminaba por las calles se preguntaba si aun ella seguiría viviendo en esa misma casa vieja, bueno vieja por fuera; por dentro su bella Hinata la había redecorado poniendo a prueba sus habilidades para el diseño de interiores. Se detuvo en una calle esperando que el semáforo indicara que podía pasar, la noche era fría, pero no llegaba a sentir esa brisa en sus huesos; cerró los ojos, por que justamente una noche así; que lucia realmente fría pero que no se sentía como tal, fue cuando la conoció…

.

.

.

.

.

_Se encontraba llenando con gasolina su motocicleta en una estación algo retirada de la ciudad, aun le faltaban dos días para llegar hasta su destino. Agradecía al cielo –cosa extraña en él- que aun su padre no le había cortado la tarjeta de crédito. Nunca en su vida se vio tan dependiente de una estupida tarjeta de plástico, pero en esos instantes si que le daba una gran ayuda. _

_Termino con su carga y se dispuso a pagar, cuando escucho que un automóvil se acercaba a esa estación de servicio, sin querer miro el auto, una camioneta grande, familiar color gris. No le presto más importancia y se fue a pagar, tomo una cerveza para tomársela antes de partir, cuando la campanita del establecimiento sonó fuertemente, de seguro anunciando que entraba alguien._

_-Ese idiota…- escucho decir en un murmullo una voz femenina, suave pero enojada a la vez –D-disculpe… don-donde p-puedo encontrar vendas- _

_-En la segunda fila tercera hilera a la derecha… señorita… ¿se encuentra bien?- llego a pagar por la cerveza y la gasolina mientras escuchaba la conversación, restándole importancia, pago y compro una caja de cigarrillos suave. Iba a salir para seguir con su camino cuando una mano lo detuvo, realmente ofuscado por ese atrevimiento se giro y noto como una chica temblorosa desasía el agarre._

–_Ano… e-etto… po-podría… y-yo… no ha-hago est-to, de-demo…- la miraba con una furia tal que hasta el mismo dependiente de ese local sentía ganas de orinarse ahí mismo del miedo –e-etto… me po-podría p-prestar di-dinero…- miro como agachaba la mirada y se hundía en ella misma encogiéndose, seguro de la vergüenza, sonrojándose al extremo. _

_Su furia fue extrema "¿Pero que mierda le pasa a esta chica… que se cree?" se preguntaba mentalmente, y cuando los mismos vocablos iban a salir de su boca; vio que ella se acercaba unos centímetros mas apegando un poco su cuerpo al del chico –Le… le p-podddría pagar… d-dddespués… – dijo ella en apenas un susurro, al mismo tiempo que destapaba unos cuantos botones de su chamarra con esos dedos temblorosos un rostro al extremo rojo. Para el moreno no paso desapercibida esa acción y bufo con fastidio._

–_No me interesa – saco su billetera y le ofreció la misma tarjeta que el había utilizado minutos antes, se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a irse. Sin imaginarse que el destino los volvería a unir, a dos jóvenes que escapaban de sus pesadillas para adentrarse a vivir una verdadera vida; su verdadero sueño de vida… __**equivocadamente la viviría no como debía ser…**_

**Dime tus secretos,  
Y pregúntame tus preguntas,  
Oh, vamos a regresar al comienzo**.

_Tiro la lata de cerveza hacia cualquier punto, y antes de montar nuevamente su moto un jalon en su chamarra de cuero la hizo volver su rostro. Suspiro cansado y rodó los ojos al ver a la persona que tenia al frente –Ahora que quieres – le dijo el moreno_

–… _A-Arigato… – respondió en apenas un susurro, una ráfaga de aire fuerte hizo que el cabello de la chica se moviera al son del viento, no lo había notado, pero el joven en ese momento se dio cuenta que ella tenia el cabello negro azulado y muy hermoso. Siguió observando a la joven, no era tan alta ni tan baja y al parecer un poco 'rellenita` se distrajo viendo su mano derecha, la cual portaba una venda mal colocada. La curiosidad no era un punto fuerte de é, de echo odiaba cuando la gente se inmiscuía en asuntos que no eran de su importancia. Pero, sin saber el por que, hablo sin mas._

_-¿Cómo te hiciste eso?- pregunto con su apática aptitud, señalando con su cabeza el lugar lastimado de la chica, esta hipo e inmediatamente cubrió su mano, mientras miraba a un sito cualquiera –No importa…- dijo él, subiéndose a su moto, soltó un suspiro y lleno sus pulmones de aire, aire que extrañamente venia con un adorable aroma…._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Abrió sus ojos "despertando" de aquel recuerdo, era irónico pero aun recordaba la fragancia que ella estaba usando esa vez, y por esto mismo Uchiha Sasuke se dio cuenta que Hyuga Hinata era una niña de familia adinerada, tal vez una chica consentida de mami y papi, por que ¿Quién mas usaría Channel numero 5? Una sonrisa ladina salio de esos labios, mientras cruzaba la calle. Ya no soportaría mas, fue tanto tiempo que no solo se conformaría con recuerdos….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Un RR para mi? se les agradece de todos modos que lean este shot ^^**

**N/A2: tenia un montononononononooooon de tiempo que no me pasaba, muchas razones poco tiempo para explicar...** **Si por razones de la vida siguen mis otros fics, paciensia que esta es una virtud, las tendre listas en su debido tiempo. Este Fic originalmente nacío como un One Shot, pero como a esta loca cabesita no le gusta las cosas largas pues lo he paritido a la mitad, la segunda parte la tendran pronto ^^**

**Otra vez... ¿Un Review por ahi? eso no me hace daño, mas bien de eso vivo!  
**


End file.
